Christmas Gift
by vialesana
Summary: "mereka bilang... aku cuma anak yang tak punya siapa-siapa. Tak punya keluarga. Tak punya ayah dan ibu. Kata mereka, aku tak pantas... mempunyai siapapun." RnR?


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning!: **AU, dsb.

**.**

**Christmas Gift  
**(dont like, dont read)

Anak laki-laki pirang tersebut bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Umurnya baru sekitar 10 tahun. Dia bukanlah anak yang mempunyai harta, bahkan sanak saudara sekalipun. Naruto hanyalah anak jalanan yang terkadang mendapat caci maki dan pukulan orang-orang disekitarnya. Malang, mungkin itu kata yang paling tepat untuknya. Hidup seorang diri tanpa siapapun disampingnya. Menyedihkan.

Setidaknya, hidup Naruto mulai berubah setelah dia bertemu dan diangkat sebagai keluarga oleh seorang pemuda berumur 24 tahun. Sabaku no Gaara namanya, dia adalah pemimpin disebuah perusahaan besar. Gaara, entah kenapa dia ingin mengangkat Naruto sebagai keluarganya. Lebih tepatnya sebagai adik laki-laki. Tidak ada rasa keraguan dalam diri Gaara untuk menganggapnya keluarga meski asal usul Naruto tak diketahuinya sama sekali. Yang Gaara rasakan waktu itu hanyalah rasa sayang. Gaara ingin merangkulnya lebih erat dan memberikannya kebahagiaan. Tak peduli darimana Naruto berasal, Gaara tetap merasa amat sayang padanya.

Naruto disambut baik oleh kedua kakak Gaara. Temari dan Kankurou. Gaara tinggal bertiga bersama kakaknya di rumah berukuran cukup besar. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal karena kecelakaan tragis dua tahun lalu. Awalnya Kankurou yang akan diangkat sebagai pemimpin. Tapi karena Kankurou mengaku tak sanggup menanganinya, dia berikan pada Gaara. Maka dari itulah, Gaara dipercayakan untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya di perusahaannya. Lagipula tak mungkin jabatan ini diberikan pada Temari. Dengar-dengar dia ingin segera menikah dan tak mau repot mengurus perusahaan.

Ya, mulai hari itu Gaara-lah yang menghidupi Naruto sehari-hari.

.

Saat itu sekitar pukul delapan malam. Naruto memandang Gaara yang sedang membaca novel di sofa putih dikejauhan. Anak pirang tersebut berjalan menghampiri kakaknya dan menatap wajah Gaara lekat-lekat. Naruto bisa melihat wajah letih Gaara dibalik kacamata yang digunakannya sekarang. Memang... setahu Naruto, akhir-akhir ini beban pekerjaan Gaara semakin berat dari hari kemarin. Terkadang Naruto mendapatkan Gaara yang sibuk memeriksa pekerjaannya di ruang kerjanya tengah malam.

Sadar, Gaara menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dia menoleh pada Naruto lalu melepas kacamata dengan sebelah tangannya, "Kenapa, Naruto? Ada yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanyanya.

"Gaara Nii, aku..." Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menelan ludah. Naruto menatap Gaara yang tengah bingung dan menunggu kalimat darinya, "Aku ingin... berhenti sekolah saja. Mulai besok." ujarnya lirih.

Tak ada jawaban, namun mata Gaara membelalak lebar. Jelas sekali kalau kakaknya begitu terkejut mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Gaara Nii?"

"Naruto," suara berat Gaara mulai terdengar marah ditelinganya, "Beritahu aku. Dengan alasan apa kau mau keluar sekolah?" pemuda berambut merah darah itu mulai menatap tajam, sementara Naruto menunduk sembari meliriknya sedikit, pertanda bahwa anak pirang itu takut pada kakaknya, "Uzumaki Naruto, aku sedang bertanya padamu. Kutanya sekali lagi, alasan apa yang membuatmu mau berhenti sekolah?"

"Gaara Nii, aku..." Naruto menelan ludahnya kembali. Berat dan kaku, tapi dia harus tetap mengatakannya, "Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan teman-temanku, Gaara Nii. Mereka selalu menghina dan menjailiku. Setiap hari."

"Dan kau selalu protes tentang hal ini padaku setiap hari. Dengan hal yang sama," Gaara memotong. Dia meletakkan novelnya disofa, "Aku sudah bilang, kau tak boleh keluar dari sekolahmu dengan alasan apapun. Kau baru masuk sekitar dua minggu, Naruto."

"Tapi, Gaara Nii. Kata-kata mereka terlalu kasar. Aku tak akan bisa bertahan jika mereka terus melakukan ini padaku."

"Beritahu aku, Naruto."

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya sesaat lalu kedua lengannya terulur dan memegang pundak Naruto, "Apa... yang mereka katakan padamu?" suara Gaara melembut. Terlihat rasa kekhawatiran diraut wajahnya.

Naruto terdiam. Dia menggaruk tungkuk lehernya pelan sambil sedikit menunduk, "Mereka bilang aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Mereka juga bilang kalau aku hanya anak buangan, aneh, dan tak pantas sekolah. Apalagi berteman dengan mereka." suara Naruto terdengar parau, "Tapi... tapi yang lebih membuatku sakit, mereka bilang... aku cuma anak yang tak punya siapa-siapa. Tak punya keluarga. Tak punya ayah dan ibu. Kata mereka, aku tak pantas... mempunyai siapapun."

Gaara tercekat. Hatinya terasa sangat marah dan sakit. Manusia macam apa yang tega berkata begitu pada Naruto? Sumpah, Gaara tak akan segan menghajar manusia yang berani membuat semangat hidup Naruto luntur. Dia tahu sifat Naruto. Dia bukan anak pemalas. Justru Naruto adalah anak yang ingin mengejar cita-citanya, meski dia anak jalanan sekalipun. Tapi kalau begini... siapapun pasti tidak akan bisa bertahan.

"Naruto... kemarilah," Gaara merentangkan tangannya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil Naruto. Gaara mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya lalu mengelus punggung adiknya. Membiarkan Naruto menangis didekapannya.

"Aku tahu kalau kehidupanmu begitu berat. Tapi apa yang mereka katakan itu tidak benar. Mereka salah menilaimu. Mereka tidak mengenal siapa dirimu, Naruto," Gaara menengadahkan kepalanya, sementara Naruto meletakkan kepalanya didada Gaara. Tak peduli kini kausnya menjadi basah karena air mata sang adik, "Kau pantas sekolah dan berteman dengan mereka. Kau pantas memiliki apa yang kau inginkan," Gaara melepas pelukannya, menghapus sisa air mata diwajah Naruto kemudian menatapnya lekat, "Dan sekarang kau telah memiliki keluarga disampingmu. Aku, Temari, dan Kankurou. Kami sangat menyayangimu, Naruto. Sekarang kau tidak sendirian lagi. Kau punya tempat untuk bercerita sesuka hatimu. Kami akan menemanimu. Setiap hari."

Naruto memandang ragu, "Tapi, apa aku bisa menghadapinya? Mereka semua tak pernah mau menganggapku teman mereka."

Gaara menghela napas lalu menyinggungkan senyuman lembut, "Kau bisa, Naruto. Kau pasti bisa menghadapi mereka. Dan suatu hari, mereka akan menganggapmu sebagai teman mereka. Jangan pernah menyerah. Teruslah melangkah dan hadapi apa yang tengah terjadi didepanmu."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, "Kenapa Gaara Nii seyakin itu?"

"Karena kau bukan anak yang lemah. Kau kuat. Dan aku yakin kau bisa melawan masalah-masalah yang menimpa dirimu, Naruto. Aku yakin kau bisa membuat mereka mengakui dirimu."

Naruto terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk tersenyum, "Ung! Terima kasih, Gaara Nii. Rasanya aku... jadi sedikit tenang sekarang."

"Bagus. Lalu siapa nama teman yang mengatakan kalimat seperti itu padamu? Mungkin aku bisa memberikan pelajaran untuknya? Hm?"

"Tidak usah, Gaara Nii," Naruto menggeleng, "Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka sendiri. Seperti kata Gaara Nii. Aku tak akan menyerah karena hal begini. Aku janji, aku tak akan pernah mengatakan 'ingin berhenti sekolah' lagi."

"Mhmm, memang seharusnya begitu. Itu baru adikku." Gaara tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut pirang Naruto. Yah, setidaknya rencana Gaara untuk menghentikan niat Naruto yang mau keluar dari sekolahnya berjalan sukses.

.

Ini sudah bulan kedua sejak Naruto bersekolah. Bulan Desember tiba, dan salju telah turun lebat. Naruto berjalan agak cepat. Matanya melirik hiasan-hiasan Natal disepanjang rumah yang dilewatinya. Ah, iya. Sebentar lagi 'kan hari Natal? Gumamnya.

Naruto tak pernah merasakan atau merayakan hari Natal. Dia tak pernah mendapatkan hadiah layaknya anak-anak lain pada umumnya. Yah, Naruto tak begitu mengharapkan sebuah kado dari Gaara, Temari, atau Kankurou sih. Tapi setidaknya, tahun ini pertama kalinya dia akan merayakan hari Natal bersama keluarga. Itu pasti menyenangkan, pikirnya tersenyum.

Anak pirang tersebut menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya. Yang Naruto butuhkan saat ini adalah penghangat. Tubuhnya terasa menggigil dan mati rasa. Dia ingin pulang cepat.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Naruto. Dia melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan ransel hitamnya disofa. Matanya membelalak ketika mendapati Sabaku bersaudara yang sedang menghias ruangan dengan hiasan Natal di ruang keluarga, "Gaara Nii? Tumben siang begini sudah pulang? Kankurou Nii juga?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap bingung.

"Oi, Naruto! Aku dan Gaara Nii pulang cepat karena tak ada pekerjaan lagi di kantor. Makanya kami bisa tiba di rumah lebih cepat dari biasanya." Kankurou menoleh sedikit pada Naruto sembari menghiasi pohon Natal.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dia pun merebahkan dirinya disofa.

"Naruto, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu."

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya dan langsung duduk, "Gaara Nii? Mau bicara apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Begini," Gaara menghela napas, kemudian dia ikut duduk disebelah sang adik, "Sebentar lagi akan diadakan lomba melukis tanggal 24 Desember." katanya.

"Lalu?" Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepala.

Gaara terbatuk sesaat. Dia pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Aku mau kau mengikuti lombanya, Naruto."

"Hah! Ikut lomba melukis? Tidak mau!" Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Tapi aku sudah mendaftarkanmu sebagai peserta di lomba itu, Naruto. Kau harus ikut, tidak boleh tidak. Bukankah cita-citamu ingin menjadi seorang pelukis?"

Naruto memutar matanya, "Iya, Gaara Nii. Menjadi pelukis memang cita-citaku. Tapi kalau harus ikut lomba sih aku malas. Paling-paling aku kalah."

"Naruto," tatapan Gaara berubah tajam. Jelas kalau kakaknya sangat menginginkan sang adik ikut berlomba, "Tak ada alasan apapun! Kau harus ikut lombanya. Bagaimana kau bisa menggapai cita-citamu kalau sikapmu saja malas-malasan?"

"Iya. Aku mengerti, Gaara Nii..." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Tapi setidaknya Gaara Nii beritahu aku dulu dong sebelum mendaftar. Harinya sangat mepet sekali. Aku 'kan jadi tidak siap."

"Hasilnya akan sama jika aku membicarakan hal ini denganmu sebelumnya. Katakan yang sebenarnya. Kenapa kau tak mau ikut? Apa kau tidak percaya diri?" selidik Gaara. Anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak. Sepintar apapun Naruto bicara, Gaara tetap tahu kalau itu cuma alasan belaka. Dan Naruto tak akan bisa menghindari kakaknya meski harus mengeluarkan seribu alasan.

"Yah," Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Gaara Nii tahu 'kan kalau banyak orang yang... tidak suka padaku?"

"Lantas kenapa? Sudah kubilang, jangan menghiraukan mereka. Kenapa kau masih berpikiran negatif, Naruto? Bukankah ini kesempatanmu untuk menunjukkannya pada mereka? Tunjukkan bahwa kau lebih hebat. Tunjukkan bahwa kau tidak seperti yang mereka katakan."

"Gaara Nii?"

"Naruto," Gaara mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, lalu mengelus rambut sang adik, "Sekarang mereka memang terus menghinamu. Tapi kita tak akan pernah tahu. Bagaimana reaksi mereka setelah melihatmu berhasil. Orang-orang akan 'melihatmu', Naruto. Aku ingin mereka semua... menghargaimu, bukan merendahkanmu."

"...bagaimana kalau aku kalah, Gaara Nii? Mereka pasti akan semakin menghinaku dan menertawaiku."

Gaara mendengus tersenyum, "Kau belum mencobanya. Bagaimana bisa tahu? Percayalah, kau pasti bisa, Naruto."

"Betul apa kata Gaara Nii." Kankurou memotong. Dia berdiri bersama Temari tepat didepan Gaara dan Naruto.

"Kankurou Nii? Temari Nee?" bocah pirang itu membelalak.

"Sudah, kau ikuti Gaara Nii. Dia sangat mengharapkanmu lho, Naruto. Jangan membuatnya kecewa." Temari menambahkan sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Tak usah khawatir. Kami akan berdoa dan mendukungmu. Kau pasti menang, deh! Urusan ejek diejeknya sih belakangan dulu." Kankurou menjerit ketika jemari Temari mencubit perutnya.

Gaara kembali terbatuk keras, "Lalu bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Ya, Gaara Nii. Aku ikut," Naruto mengangguk, "Aku akan memenangkan lombanya untuk Gaara Nii."

"Bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya." Gaara tersenyum.

Tak lama dia terbatuk keras kemudian memegangi dadanya sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Sang adik menatapnya cemas, sementara Kankurou dan Temari saling bertukar pandang.

"Gaara Nii sakit, ya? Lebih baik Gaara Nii istirahat saja." kata Naruto. Yah, seingatnya, dia sempat melihat Gaara batuk-batuk dari seminggu lalu. Tapi tidak sampai separah yang sekarang.

Gaara menggeleng pelan, "Tak apa, Naruto. Tak perlu cemas."

"Benar, Naruto. Oh, iya. Daripada disini, lebih baik kau bantu Kankurou Nii menghias pohon Natalnya. Gaara Nii biar Temari Nee saja yang mengurusnya. Oke?" kata Temari.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Memandang satu persatu wajah kakak-kakaknya, "Iya, aku tahu." angguknya setuju.

Anak pirang itu pun segera bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti Kankurou. Gaara dan Temari memperhatikan gerakan Naruto dikejauhan.

"Terima kasih, Temari." kata Gaara.

.

Lomba akan dimulai, dan Naruto justru merasakan keganjalan. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia terbangun dan mendengar suara Gaara yang terbatuk setiap pagi buta.

Sebenarnya Gaara Nii sakit apa? Kalau memang sakit biasa seharusnya tak sampai begini 'kan? pikirnya.

Penasaran, pagi itu Naruto menghampiri Temari dan Kankurou yang sedang duduk dimeja makan, "Temari Nee... Kankurou Nii, ada yang mau kutanyakan." kata Naruto.

"Hm? Tanya apa?" Kankurou mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Anu..." Naruto duduk, kemudian memainkan jemarinya diatas meja, "Setiap pagi aku selalu mendengar Gaara Nii batuk-batuk. Terus... kulihat beberapa kali Gaara Nii selalu memegangi dadanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Gaara Nii sakit apa sih?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Temari berbalik tanya.

"Karena aku khawatir, Temari Nee. Tolong beritahu aku. Sebenarnya Gaara Nii kenapa?"

Kankurou menggaruk kepalanya, sementara Temari menelan ludahnya.

"Temari Nee, Kankurou Nii... Jawab aku dong." desak Naruto.

"Ehm, begini, Naruto..." Kankurou mencoba angkat bicara, "Gaara Nii sebenarnya..."

"Kankuro!" Serentak ketiganya menoleh. Mendapati sosok Gaara yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan raut wajah marah. Kankurou dan Temari terdiam. Keduanya menatap takut pada Gaara, "Jangan bicara seperti itu didepan Naruto!" lanjutnya.

"Ma... maaf, Gaara." ujar Kankurou lirih. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

Gaara menghela napas sambil menggeleng. Dia pun ikut berkumpul dimeja makan, memandang tajam pada Kankurou dan Temari yang menatapnya takut.

"Naruto." kata Gaara.

Anak pirang tersebut menoleh dan mendongak, "Ya, Gaara Nii?"

"Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Jangan pernah kau tanya hal ini secara diam-diam pada Kankurou atau Temari lagi. Mengerti?"

Gaara bersuara tegas, sementara lawan bicaranya tak lama hanya mengangguk pelan. Naruto tak berani membalas kalimat Gaara. Naruto tahu kalau pembicaraannya sangat serius. Dan Gaara tidak suka membahas masalah ini. Tatapan tajam yang diberikan Gaara untuk kedua kakaknya cukup membuat mereka mengerti apa maksudnya.

.

Tepat sehari sebelum lomba melukis, hujan salju masih turun, bahkan lebih lebat dari hari sebelumnya. Naruto sendiri telah siap untuk mengikuti lombanya meskipun sebenarnya dia merasa gugup. Tapi berkat keyakinan dan semangat yang diberikan dari kakak-kakaknya, setidaknya perasaan Naruto jadi sedikit tenang.

"Gaara Nii?" malam itu Naruto masuk ke ruang kerja, lalu mendekati Gaara yang tengah menulis sesuatu dibelakang mejanya sembari terbatuk.

Berdehem, Gaara melirik dan menghentikan gerakan jemarinya, "Naruto? Ada apa?"

Gaara memutar kursinya dan menatap Naruto yang berdiri mematung disampingnya. Dia terdiam tanpa ekpresi. Dilihatnya lekat setiap inci wajah Gaara. Meski Naruto anak-anak, dia tahu wajah Gaara semakin pucat dari hari ke hari. Entah kenapa dia yakin kalau sakit Gaara bukanlah sakit biasa.

"Gaara Nii, sebenarnya... sakit apa?" suaranya terdengar ragu. Dia tahu ini bukan pembahasan yang disukai Gaara. Dia tahu Gaara sudah melarangnya untuk membicarakan ini. Tapi Naruto bukan anak yang mudah melupakan masalah begitu saja. Untuk masalah seperti ini, Naruto tak akan menurut, "Aku tak peduli Gaara Nii marah. Tapi... tapi tolong beritahu aku. Sebenarnya Gaara Nii sakit apa?" lanjutnya.

"Naruto.." Gaara menyipitkan matanya, lalu melirik jam dinding sejenak, "Ah, sudah pukul sembilan. Tidurlah, besok kau ada lomba. Jangan sampai kau..."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Gaara Nii," Naruto memotong kalimat Gaara, membuat pemuda didepannya membelalak, "Sekarang Gaara Nii beritahu aku. Gaara Nii sakit apa? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Gaara Nii. Setiap pagi hari buta aku... selalu mendengar Gaara Nii terbatuk keras dan entah kenapa aku... merasa itu bukan batuk biasa. Gaara Nii menyimpan sesuatu dariku 'kan?"

Pemuda berambut merah darah itu terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Gaara Nii selalu tahu kondisiku. Aku selalu menjawab pertanyaan Gaara Nii jika ada masalah apapun. Tapi kenapa Gaara Nii tak mau menjawab pertanyaan dariku? Aku ingin tahu kondisi Gaara Nii."

"Naruto, aku..." Gaara menelan ludahnya. Dia ingin mengelak pertanyaan dari Naruto. Tapi sepertinya tak bisa. Anak pirang didepannya menatapnya serius dan bersikeras untuk mengetahui semua yang disimpannya selama ini. Jika Gaara memberitahukannya, itu juga tak mungkin. Karena masalahnya terlalu berat.

"Naruto! Cepat kesini sebentar!"

Teriakan Temari diluar ruangan membuyarkan lamunan Gaara. Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu, "Gaara Nii, aku keluar sebentar. Nanti aku kembali."

Gaara tak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Dipandangannya gerakan Naruto yang keluar ruangan. Ya, setidaknya Gaara beruntung. Dia masih bisa menyusun kalimat dan mencari alasan untuk Naruto walau sebentar. Gaara memutar kursi kerjanya dan menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba menghela napas panjang sembari memejamkan mata. Sungguh, Gaara sangat memikirkan Naruto. Bagaimana perasaan Naruto jika dia memberitahu rahasianya? Gaara tak mau membuat Naruto khawatir. Bagaimana cara menyakinkannya kalau ini hanya penyakit biasa? pikir Gaara cemas.

Terbatuk, Gaara mencengkram dada dan menutup mulutnya. Gaara pun merasakan cairan yang mengalir cukup banyak ditelapak tangannya. Darah? Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya. Cepat-cepat dia membuka laci meja, lalu mengambil obatnya. Jemari Gaara bergemetar, pandangan matanya mulai buyar. Dadanya terasa semakin sakit, sementara batuknya tak kunjung berhenti. Gaara mengulurkan tangannya yang telah berlumur darah, berusaha meraih gelas dimeja kerjanya. Gagal, Gaara justru terjatuh dari kursinya dan terjerembab. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya, Gaara memegang sisi mejanya untuk segera bangkit kembali dan meraih gelasnya. Namun...

Prang!

Gelas tersebut jatuh. Berkas-berkas serta dokumen kerja Gaara berserakan dilantai. Dia tak dapat menggerakkan jemari maupun bagian tubuh lainnya. Lemas, sesak, dan sakit bercampur ditubuhnya. Gaara tak bisa menahan penyakitnya. Matanya semakin sayup.

Tak lama Gaara mendengar suara jeritan Temari dan Naruto yang masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Menemukan tubuh Gaara yang tergeletak dilantai. Setelah itu Gaara tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Hanya terdengar samar-samar suara sirine ambulan di kejauhan.

.

Naruto berdiri disisi ranjang Gaara. Ditatapnya tubuh Gaara yang terpasang beberapa alat kedokteran. Anak pirang tersebut kemudian meneteskan air matanya. Naruto tak sanggup melihat kondisi Gaara seperti ini. Tubuh Gaara terlihat sangat lemah. Dokter mengatakan kalau Gaara mengidap penyakit mematikan. Naruto benci mengetahuinya. Apalagi ketika Naruto tahu bahwa Kankurou dan Temari sudah tahu penyakit Gaara sejak lama. Apa karena ini Gaara Nii marah pada Kankurou Nii waktu itu? pikir Naruto.

Naruto mengusap air mata dengan lengannya, "Kenapa Gaara Nii tak pernah mengatakannya terus terang padaku? Kenapa cuma Temari Nee dan Kankurou Nii yang tahu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari mulut Gaara. Pria itu memejamkan matanya sedari tadi. Yang terdengar hanya suara alat kedokteran ditelinga Naruto.

"Naruto.." ujar Temari lirih. Wanita berkuncir empat itu memegang kedua pundak Naruto dari belakang. Menenangkan adiknya yang mulai terisak.

"Kenapa Temari Nee tak memberitahuku sebelumnya? Aku tak peduli Gaara Nii marah atau tidak. Apa... apa karena aku masih terlalu kecil? Apa karena aku masih anak-anak?"

Naruto menyeka air matanya. Dia menunduk. Menangis tanpa henti. Namun Temari tak mampu menjawab kalimatnya. Wanita itu merasa bersalah karena dia tak pernah menceritakan masalah ini ke Naruto. Tapi dia akan lebih merasa bersalah jika dia membiarkan Naruto mengetahuinya lebih awal. Dia tak mau membuat Naruto khawatir dan sedih karena memikirkan penyakit Gaara. Naruto bukan orang yang tepat untuk menerima informasi seperti ini. Dia masih... kecil.

"N..naruto..." suara berat mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Mata Gaara menatap lemah. Irama nafasnya terdengar lambat.

"Gaara Nii?" Naruto membelalak.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa," Gaara menghentikan kalimatnya. Sebelah tangannya terulur, lalu menghapus sisa air mata pada pipi Naruto, "Maaf... aku tak pernah bicara jujur tentang masalahku. Karena aku... tak mau membuatmu menangis. Seperti ini." lanjut Gaara tersenyum.

"Walaupun Gaara Nii tak memberitahuku, aku tetap khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatan Gaara Nii. Setiap hari," Naruto meraih kemudian melepas tangan Gaara, "Aku benci. Aku benci Gaara Nii yang menyembunyikan penyakit Gaara Nii dariku. Aku benci Gaara Nii yang selalu mengatakan baik, tapi justru sebaliknya."

"...naruto, kau tak mengerti. Jika kau didalam posisiku, mungkin kau akan berbuat hal sama sepertiku. Kau tak akan tega membiarkan adikmu memikirkan kesehatanmu, " Gaara terdiam sejenak, "Naruto, semua orang boleh mengetahui penyakitku, kecuali kau. Itu karena aku sayang padamu, Naruto. Percayalah."

"..."

" Dan... bukankah besok kau ada lomba?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku tidak mau ikut." jawab Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Gaara Nii sakit parah. Aku akan membatalkan lombanya. Aku tak mau meninggalkan Gaara Nii di rumah sakit." lanjutnya.

Gaara menghela napas, "Dan kau pikir aku senang jika kau membatalkannya?"

Anak pirang itu terdiam.

"Naruto, aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu disana. Kau sudah berjanji beberapa hari lalu kalau kau akan mengikuti lombanya. Kau tak boleh membatalkan lombamu apapun alasannya. Kau harus menunjukkan pada banyak orang kalau bukan seperti yang mereka katakan. Apa hal ini mesti kukatakan berkali-kali agar kau mengerti?"

"Gaara Nii, aku..."

"Naruto, kumohon."

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya sembari memainkan jemarinya, "...ya, aku mengerti. Besok... aku akan memenangkan lombanya untuk kesembuhan Gaara Nii. Akan kuberikan sebagai hadiah natal untuk Gaara Nii." janjinya.

Gaara tak langsung menyahut. Dia menoleh ke arah Temari dan saling bertukar pandang, kemudian kembali menatap Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, tunjukkan padaku besok." kata Gaara.

"Ung!" tersenyum, Naruto mengangguk mantap disusul gerakan jemari Gaara yang mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

.

Jumat tanggal 24 Desember. Uzumaki Naruto dinobatkan sebagai pemenang lomba melukis. Lebih dari puluhan peserta ikut dalam lomba tersebut, dan Naruto berhasil meraih kemenangan dari anak-anak lainnya. Kalian ingin tahu apa yang dilukis Naruto? Ya, dia melukis dirinya bersama Gaara saling bergandengan tangan di padang rumput. Naruto bilang, itu artinya dia ingin terus hidup bersama kakaknya. Dia ingin terus berada disamping Gaara. Selamanya.

Meskipun Gaara tak melihatnya, setidaknya Naruto berhasil. Dia berhasil menepati janji untuk memberikan kemenangan ini sebagai hadiah natal Gaara. Naruto tak pernah merasakan kesenangan seperti sekarang. Anak pirang itu kini tersenyum melihat piala ditangannya. Gaara Nii, lihat aku menang! serunya dalam hati.

"Gaara Nii.." malam itu Naruto tiba di rumah sakit bersama Kankurou, disambut senyuman simpul dari Gaara dan Temari, "Lihat, Gaara Nii. Aku memenangkan lombanya!" Naruto berseru.

"Selamat ya, Naruto. Kau pantas mendapatkannya." kata Temari.

Naruto mengangguk, "Mhmm! Terima kasih, Temari Nee."

"Kau hebat, Naruto. Terima kasih atas hadiahnya. Ya, meskipun lebih cepat sehari dari hari Natal." Gaara mendengus tersenyum sembari mengelus puncak kepala sang adik, "Coba, biar kulihat lukisanmu."

"Ini, Gaara Nii." Naruto pun mengangkat kanvas berukuran sedang ditangannya, kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Gaara, membuat pria didepannya menyeringai sedikit.

"Dan ini pialanya. Berat dan besar, lho.." Kankurou menambahkan.

"Sekali lagi, selamat, Naruto. Dan lukisannya... sangat berarti untukku. Terima kasih." ujar Gaara.

"Tak kusangka Naruto akan melukis Gaara. Ini luar biasa!" Temari mengancungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Anak pirang itu terkekeh, "Aku juga tak tahu kalau aku bisa jadi juaranya. Aku melukis Gaara Nii, supaya Gaara Nii bisa cepat sembuh. Aku melukis ini maksudnya karena aku mau Gaara Nii terus ada disampingku selamanya."

Terdiam. Tak ada sahutan dari ketiga kakaknya. Mereka hanya saling bertukar pandang, namun tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Ya, tentu. Kemenanganmu adalah obat yang paling mujarab, Naruto." kata Kankurou.

"Ehm, Naruto. Aku dan Kankurou Nii keluar kamar, ya? Kau mengobrol sama Gaara Nii disini. Oke?" Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu mendorong pelan punggung Kankurou dan segera keluar kamar. Naruto hanya memperhatikannya sesaat. Dia pun memandang Gaara lagi.

"Gaara Nii... bagaimana? Apa sudah merasa baik?" tanya Naruto setelah dia duduk disamping ranjang.

Gaara menggeleng lemah, "Aku tak apa-apa. Perasaanku semakin baik. Apalagi ketika aku mendapat hadiah darimu." kelakar Gaara, "Jujur saja. Ini... merupakan hadiah Natal yang menakjubkan. Aku tak pernah mendapatkan hadiah seindah ini. Terima kasih kau mau melakukannya untukku, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Tapi semuanya berkat doa Gaara Nii juga. Gaara Nii selalu memberiku semangat. Gaara Nii tak pernah bosan tersenyum didepanku." jelas Naruto, "Gaara Nii, terima kasih. Jika Gaara Nii tak menganggapku sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini. Aku tak akan pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Terima kasih, Gaara Nii."

"Ya," sahut Gaara, "Entah kenapa, sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah yakin, kau adalah anak yang akan berjuang untuk meraih mimpimu. Kau pantas kuanggap sebagai adikku. Kau pantas... mendapatkan keluarga dan kehidupan yang layak, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam. Air mata mulai menitik sedikit dari sudut matanya, namun Naruto menyekanya cepat.

"Hujan salju lagi, ya?" Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela. Melihat butiran-butiran salju yang turun cukup lebat dilangit malam. Malam Natal yang indah, pikirnya, "Ah, Naruto. Kau belum kuberi hadiah Natal 'kan? Kemarilah." suruhnya.

Naruto menurut. Dia mendekat dan Gaara pun memeluknya. Lama dan lembut. Gaara memejamkan matanya sembari mengelus belakang kepala Naruto. Dia berbisik ditelinga sang adik. Kecil, Naruto tak dapat mendengar jelas apa bisikan yang diberikan Gaara untuknya. Tak lama Gaara pun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"Hadiahnya sudah kuberikan." kata Gaara.

Anak pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Sebuah pelukan hangat?" tanyanya polos.

Pria didepannya tertawa kecil, "Kau akan tahu nanti. Itupun jika mungkin."

"Mungkin?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu memikirkannya begitu jauh," Gaara melirik ke arah jam dinding, "Pukul sembilan malam. Kau pasti lelah. Pulanglah dan tidur."

"Gaara Nii mengusirku nih?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku mau tidur disini saja. Disebelah Gaara Nii."

"Tidak," Gaara tersenyum, "Kalau kau mau tidur disini aku tak keberatan."

Naruto balas tersenyum. Dia melipat kedua lengannya disisi ranjang Gaara, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya diatas tangannya, "Gaara Nii.." panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Waktu aku melihat Gaara Nii tergeletak dilantai kemarin aku sangat takut. Kupikir Gaara Nii akan meninggalkanku. Saat itu aku lihat wajah Gaara Nii pucat sekali. Sudah begitu ada darah dimulut dan ditangan Gaara Nii. Awalnya aku pikir semua cuma mimpi, tapi itu nyata. Waktu dokter bilang soal penyakit Gaara Nii, rasanya aku ingin teriak."

Terdiam.

"Gaara Nii harus cepat sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit, ya? Aku tidak tahan melihat Gaara Nii dipasang alat dokter begini." lanjutnya.

"Yah.." Gaara menghela napas dan membelai kepala adiknya, "Naruto, aku yakin suatu saat kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang istimewa. Sesuatu yang... berharga lebih dari ini."

Naruto mengerlingkan matanya.

"Kau anak yang baik. Dan mereka harus melihat siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya." Gaara terbatuk sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kejarlah cita-citamu. Jangan berhenti sampai kau berhasil meraihnya."

Naruto memandang Gaara dan tersenyum, "Aku tahu, Gaara Nii. Kata-kata Gaara Nii akan selalu kuingat."

Tak lama anak pirang itupun tertidur pulas disamping sang kakak. Pria yang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit tersebut kini tertidur selamanya. Naruto melihat tubuh Gaara sudah tak bernyawa disebelahnya pagi itu. Kematian Gaara seakan membuat hidup Naruto gila. Kakak yang sangat disayanginya. Kakak yang begitu mengerti dirinya. Serta kakak yang pertama kali menganggapnya 'ada'. Gaaralah yang membuat hidup Naruto berubah. Gaara mampu membuat Naruto mengerti arti hidup lebih baik. Namun, sekarang sosok tersebut tak lagi ada. Penyakit mematikan telah merenggut nyawa Gaara dari Naruto.

.

Sore Natal itu, tepat setelah pemakaman Gaara selesai. Mereka... tidak, lebih tepatnya teman-teman Naruto. Teman yang selalu merendahkannya dan menjailinya di sekolah berkunjung ke rumah Naruto sekitar kurang lebih sepuluh orang. Mereka membawa hadiah dan bunga.

"Kalian?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Menatap heran pada mereka.

"Naruto," salah satu teman laki-laki angkat bicara, "Selamat Natal. Jika kau tak keberatan, ini ada beberapa hadiah untukmu dari kami."

Naruto membelalak. Dia tak dapat berkata apapun.

"Dan selamat atas kemenanganmu dilomba melukis kemarin. Maafkan kami, Naruto. Kami selalu menghinamu," tambah salah seorang anak lagi. Dia pun memberikan sebuket bunga tulip berwarna kuning pada Naruto, "Kami harap kau mau memaafkan kami semua." lanjutnya.

"Kami juga turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya kakakmu. Kami harap keluargamu diberikan yang terbaik." kata salah seorang anak lain.

Terdiam, Naruto tersenyum. Dia mulai meneteskan air matanya. Tetesan mata kesedihan bercampur kegembiraan. Naruto tak sanggup menahan rasa haru dalam dirinya. Tak lama beberapa teman merangkul sambil menenangkannya.

Gaara Nii, apa ini hadiah Natal yang dimaksud? Apa ini doa dari Gaara Nii untukku kemarin malam? Sebuah teman yang berharga dan mereka mengakuiku sebagai bagian dari mereka semua. Benar begitu, Gaara Nii? ...Gaara Nii, terima kasih. Terima kasih atas hadiah Natal yang Gaara Nii berikan. Ini... adalah hadiah Natal terindah dalam hidupku. Aku tak akan membuat Gaara Nii kecewa. Aku berjanji akan meraih cita-citaku setelah ini.

.

**The End**

akhirnya kelar juga...  
publishnya kecepetan ya? (^^;)  
hmm sebenarnya saya mau ceritain bagian pas Naruto lomba, tapi kayaknya terlalu rumit.  
jadi saya skip aja bagian yang itu. hehehe...  
boleh RnR? (^O^)

**02.30 AM  
2010.24.12**


End file.
